Man Under the Rain
by Wyomia Richtrhofen
Summary: A little reunion. Sebuah kisah tentang dua orang yang dipertemukan di bawah siraman hujan.


**A/N :**

Fic pertama saya di fandom SnK. Salam kenal semuanya. Saya tidak yakin apakah cerita ini cukup untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kategori sho-ai apa nggak. Yeah, at least... please enjoy the whole story :)

* * *

Udara di malam bulan November bisa terasa sangat dingin apalagi ketika hujan turun mengguyur seluruh kota. Seseorang bisa saja terbaring seharian di atas ranjang pada keesokan harinya jika ia berdiri di bawah hujan meskipun hanya untuk beberapa menit. Jalanan mulai sepi, hanya ada satu-dua mobil yang lalu lalang di jam-jam seperti ini.

Wilayah ini tidak sama seperti di kota besar, di mana kau masih bisa melihat kerlap-kerlip dari lampu jalan dan bangunan-bangunan menjulang─yang ketinggiannya seolah menantang keagungan langit─serta toko-toko di sepanjang jalannya yang masih buka hingga larut malam. Belum lagi cahaya meriah papan reklame artis terkenal dan patung-patung maskot aneh yang didekorasi terlalu berlebihan.

Semua kesan gemerlap malam itu tampak sangat kontras dengan kesederhanaan distrik delapan. Tidak ada bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit, tidak ada toko-toko besar yang menjual _brand_ ternama dengan harga selangit ataupun restoran-restoran bintang lima, tidak ada papan reklame ataupun patung-patung maskot aneh dengan hiasan meriah.

Hanya pemukiman penduduk yang terselip apartemen-apartemen minimalis di antaranya, beberapa minimarket dan kedai-kedai sederhana, beberapa bangunan yang tampak seperti sekolah dan kantor, serta sebuah taman yang ujungnya melengkung berbatas pagar besi, menghadap langsung ke arah gemerlap khas kota besar jauh di bawahnya.

Di bawah tirai air yang membentang luas, seorang pemuda berlari dengan langkah cepat tak beraturan menerobos guyuran hujan.

"Payung, di mana payungku?!"

"Arrgh!" gerutu tak jelas meluncur dari kedua belah bibirnya─tampak kesal. Ia menggendong ransel di depan dadanya dengan sebelah tangan yang mengobrak-abrik isinya─mencari sebuah benda bernama payung yang entah ia simpan di mana.

Titik-titik air berloncatan tiap kali sepatunya menginjak aspal berlapis air. Sebagian dari mereka tertarik oleh ujung belakang alas sepatunya, sebagian yang lain terlontar ke luar dari area yang menggenang.

Ekspresinya berubah masam ketika ia menyadari sesuatu, "Argh, sial! Aku meninggalkannya di tempat kerja!" pemuda itu menggeram.

Menyadari jika usahanya sia-sia, ia menutup resleting tasnya dan ganti menggendongnya di punggung. Percuma saja jika ia harus kembali ke tempat kerja hanya untuk mengambil payung. Ia hampir setengah jalan sampai di apartemennya ketika rintik-rintik air itu mulai berjatuhan dan meninggalkannya basah kuyup dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Ia berlari di tengah keheningan malam. Satu-satunya yang meramaikan suasana hanya suara ribuan─tidak, jutaan, bahkan tak terhitung jumlahnya─rintik air yang jatuh bertumbukan dengan daratan. Sesekali terdengar deru mesin kendaraan yang melaju melewatinya dengan kecepatan normal hampir lambat. Tidak seperti di hari-hari biasa saat jalanan cukup kering untuk tidak mencelakakan seseorang karena kebut-kebutan.

Tak ada yang aneh sampai ia memasuki persimpangan rel kereta. Masih tetap berlari dengan kecepatan konstan, ekor matanya menangkap sebuah figur berdiri tak jauh dari rel di posisi yang berlawanan. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas, ke arah langit gelap tak berbintang. Tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan segera melangkahkan kakiknya meskipun kereta tidak melintas.

Kemeja putih yang ia kenakan tampak transparan karena guyuran hujan. Fabrik tipis itu melekat erat di tubuhnya, mencetak otot-otot masif yang sempurna dari dada bidang hingga ke perut. Seperti model majalah yang tengah melakukan pemotretan dengan tema erotik atau model iklan yang menjual suplemen pembentuk tubuh. Posturnya tak lebih tinggi dari pemuda itu, namun bentuk fisiknya cukup untuk menunjukkan siapa yang lebih kuat di antara mereka.

Helai arang yang menghiasi kepalanya layu oleh air hujan. Ekspresinya kaku seolah ia tak memiliki mimik lain untuk dijadikan topeng selain ekspresi dingin dan datar seperti tembok Berlin yang menyimpan sejarah kelam kekejaman di masa perang. Meski begitu, perlu diakui bahwa wajahnya cukup menjual. Bukan tidak mungkin jika kaum hawa yang tak sengaja melihatnya akan jatuh bertekuk lutut hanya untuk menghabiskan satu malam dengannya.

'_Apa dia tidak berniat untuk pergi dari sana? Atau justru dia akan melangkah saat kereta lewat?'_ Eren mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi..."

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Man Under the Rain © Eve

**Warning :**

OOC maybe, AU, and then... humu everywhere... la~ la~ la~. So... stay away from here if you dun like this kind of relationship. I'm just a **Go Go Yaoi-Fan** who receives no flame just because of the pairing.

**Summary :**

A little reunion. Sebuah kisah tentang dua orang yang dipertemukan di bawah siraman hujan.

#####

Man Under the Rain

#####

* * *

"Terima kasih, silakan berkunjung kembali."

Pemuda berambut coklat itu memasang senyum terbaiknya pada pembeli terakhir di sana. Tangannya menyodorkan sekantung berisi roti hangat beserta kembaliannya kepada seorang wanita berperawakan maskulin yang tatapannya selalu layu. Senyuman itu tak bertahan lama sampai kedua sudut bibirnya perlahan turun, mengambil alih ekspresi wajah yang semula ceria menjadi muram. Ia menghembuskan napas lelah. Sejak tadi pagi hidungnya sudah memerah dan entah sudah berapa kali ia bersin hari ini.

Seorang lelaki tua berkepala botak menghampirinya. Meski umurnya sudah lebih dari setengah abad, posturnya yang tegap mengatakan bahwa ia masih sanggup melakukan sebagian tugas yang dilakukan oleh anak muda seperti Eren.

"Kau tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya, Nak. Pulanglah, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan sisanya."

"Eh, tapi─ hatchi!"

"Lihat, kau memang sedang tidak sehat."

"Benar tidak apa-apa manajer Pixis?"

Pria tua itu mengulum senyum kebapakan, menyampaikan pesan nonverbal agar anak itu tak perlu mengkhawatirkan kondisi toko yang belum dibereskan. Eren mengangguk bingung. Ia melepas apron yang sejak siang tadi ia kenakan dan menyimpannya di dalam loker di ruang ganti.

Ketika ia keluar dari sana, orang yang dipanggilnya manajer itu sudah menunggu di depan toko dengan sebungkus roti gandum. Masih dengan senyum yang sama, ia memberikan bungkusan itu pada Eren.

"Ambil ini,Nak. Kuharap kondisimu segera membaik."

Eren menatap dengan tampang bodoh ke arah bungkusan di tangan manajernya kemudian beralih pada pria tua itu dan kembali lagi pada bungkusan di tangannya.

Ia bertanya dengan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri, "Untukku?" Pria itu mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Manajer_._" Ia membungkuk pada sang manajer sebelum melenggang meninggalkan toko dengan senyum sumringah.

Malam ini tampak lebih baik dari malam sebelumnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda akan turun hujan meskipun Eren sudah menyimpan payungnya dengan apik di dalam tas alih-alih meninggalkannya di loker tempat kerja seperti kemarin.

Akhirnya dia bisa menikmati udara dingin bulan November dengan bebas. Aneh memang, tapi ia tidak peduli. Eren berjalan dengan santai di sepanjang trotoar, tidak terlalu cepat, tidak juga terlalu lambat. Ia melihat sebentar ke arah jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul sepuluh. Pantas saja, hampir tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat.

Pemuda yang baru menginjak usia delapan belas itu menikmati perjalanan pulangnya. Sesekali ia akan menarik napas panjang sambil memejamkan mata. Uap air keluar dari mulutnya tiap kali ia menghembuskan napas. Dingin.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Langkah-langkahnya ringan seakan tak membawa beban. Terlihat dari garis bibirnya yang melengkung ke atas. Seorang Eren tengah tersenyum... untuk alasan yang hanya ia seorang yang tahu. Terselip perasaan bahwa ia akan menemukan keberuntungan hari ini.

Kedua kakinya membawa Eren ke areal pertokoan yang sudah tutup yang ujungnya berakhir di persimpangan rel kereta. Deru mesin dan gesekan antar roda dengan rel menggema di telinga Eren. Sudah hampir setengah dari tubuh kereta itu melintas ketika ia tiba di sana. Palang pembatas naik secara otomatis ketika seluruh gerbong kereta sudah benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan.

"Eh?" Kata tak bermakna itu meluncur begitu saja ketika kedua manik zamrud miliknya menangkap figur yang sama tengah berdiri di tempat yang sama seperti yang kemarin ia temui.

'_Orang itu... tidak jadi bunuh diri?_' Oke, itu asumsi terbodoh yang pernah Eren buat.

Masih terpaku di tempat semula, matanya menyelidik sosok di sisi lain rel dari atas ke bawah. Tak sadar jika orang yang bersangkutan balik menatapnya dengan muka tembok yang seolah sudah mendarah daging.

Ketika mata mereka bertemu walau untuk sepersekian detik, Eren membeku. Mata elang itu menatapnya tajam. Cepat-cepat ia membuang muka sebelum tatapan itu membuat tengkuknya semakin meremang jika mereka terus beradu pandang.

_'Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar mengerikan! Seperti buronan yang baru kabur dari penjara!'_

Eren tak buang-buang waktu untuk menerobos rel kereta, mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dari orang itu, berharap apa yang ada di pikirannya hanya imajinasi liar belaka. Sayang sekali, ia melewatkan sepasang manik kelabu yang melirik mengikuti pergerakannya dengan tatapan aneh─setengah pahit setengah menyeringai.

ooOoo

Malam berikutnya, tatapan mengerikan itu selalu membayanginya sampai-sampai ia merasa enggan untuk meninggalkan toko meskipun waktunya bekerja sudah selesai dari satu jam yang lalu.

Eren melangkah lambat-lambat di bawah guyuran hujan─tentu saja bersama payung hitam kesayangannya. Berharap tidak segera sampai ke persimpangan rel kereta meskipun pada akhirnya dia tetap harus melewati tempat itu. Tubuhnya menegang ketika bayangan si rambut arang terpantul di kedua bola matanya.

'_Astaga! Apa sih yang sebenarnya dia lakukan di tempat ini? Mengapa dia selalu berdiri di sana?!' _Tampak jelas bocah yang satu ini tengah frustasi dengan ketakutannya sendiri,_ 'Ugh, dan petir di belakangnya benar-benar membuatnya tampak lebih mengerikan.'_

Ini untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Demi apa ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya! Dan Eren tidak habis pikir. Tampang sangarnya jelas-jelas bisa dimasukkan ke dalam kategori penjahat sekelas mafia atau begitulah yang ada di pikiran pemuda bermanik zamrud yang keseringan menonton film _action_ itu. Bisa saja orang itu berniat menculiknya. Bisa saja ia mencari kesempatan untuk menyerangnya di saat ia lengah. Bisa saja orang itu membunuhnya ketika ia menyeberangi rel. Bisa saja─oke, cukup Eren. Jangan sangkut-pautkan realita dengan aksi di layar kaca!

'_Tapi...'_

Rasanya ini _déjà vu_.

Kaki Eren tidak berhenti melangkah. Bahkan ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan secara ajaib, meninggalkan sengatan aneh di kulit─tunggu dulu. Apa ini hanya perasaannya saja atau pergelangan tangannya memang terasa dingin dan basah? Lagipula, bagaimana bisa tangan mereka bersentuhan sementara jarak mereka─

"Eh?"

─sedekat ini?! Terlebih lagi... SEJAK KAPAN LANGKAH SUPER CEPATNYA TERHENTI?

Napasnya tertahan.

'_Ya Tuhan!'_

Inilah yang sering Eren namakan sebagai hari sial. Yang tersial di antara yang sial kalau boleh menambahkan─

'_Aku... tidak akan...'_

─dan waktu yang paling tepat bagi Eren untuk mengompoli celananya jika saja ia tidak punya kemaluan.

'_...mati sekarang, kan?'_

Sensasi dingin dan basah itu bukan main berasal dari jemari panjang milik pria di sebelahnya. Dan Eren panik sampai suhu tubuhnya menurun drastis. Ia bahkan tidak berani menoleh hanya untuk melihat ekspresi seperti apa yang dipasang pria ini dan benda berbahaya apa yang mungkin ada di tangannya.

1 detik...

2 detik...

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Matanya terpejam. Genggaman di lekuk payungnya mengerat. Dan pria itu masih mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Eren dengan tangan dinginnya.

3 detik...

4 detik...

"Nah, Eren..." Suara baritone pria berhelai arang memecah sunyi di antara mereka, "_wo willst du hin_?"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca fanfic ini sampai akhir, Jujur rasanya ini fanfic yang paling mengulik koleksi perbendaharaan kata saya selama ini (jiahaha ketauan abalnya). DAN TERLEBIH LAGI INI FANFIC SNK PERTAMA SAYA, OOOH, KALIAN TIDAK TAHU BETAPA DOKI-DOKI-NYA SAYA UNTUK PUBLISH FIC DI FANDOM LUAR BIASA INI! Well saya berusaha membuat yang sebagus mungkin, tapi hasilnya ada di judge kalian masing-masing.

Akhir kata, mind to Read and Review, minna? Dengan senang hati saya menerima concrit review jika anda tidak keberatan.

Salam Hangat,

Mia & Eve


End file.
